Meatsleep (user)
right|thumb| Previous channel icon Meatsleep (or simply Meat or meat) is a channel that joined YouTube on 28 March, 2014. The channel is composed of eleven people, each from eight different countries. The account has attracted the attention of thousands, and they have garnered a fan-base dedicated to solve the mystery of who Meat is, what message they are trying to convey through their videos, and what the story is that is being told. Meat currently has almost 18 thousand subscribers as of March of 2016. Themes in many of their videos include cannibalism, stalking, and kidnapping. Connected Users The YouTube account "Sewnkin" joined YouTube before 17 March, 2014. They began uploading videos in a series titled "sewn kin." The account became notorious on 4chan and by 20 March, 2014, they discovered the YouTube account was deleted. 4chan reported that sewnkin uploaded "about 6 videos." However, there are (so far) eight confirmed videos to be from the sewn kin series. The YouTube account "AmetamaAh" is known for reposting these videos from the sewn kin series onto their own YouTube account, retitling them "sewn kin 1" through "sewn kin 7." All but the first video are unlisted, but in the description of each video, there is a link to the next video in the sequence. "sewn kin 9" video was made as a joke and is unrelated to the original seven. Sewn kin 8 was thought to be an actual sewnkin video but was called out by meat for being fake. Tenole Beking is a user on the Russian social media website VK. Between 19-22 of March, 2014, they uploaded seven videos in an open group page called "Kubosava." The videos were all titled in Russian, and they were reuploads of the original Sewnkin videos. In English, they are all respectively called "new skin," "Five hundred fifty-five thousand five hundred fifty five," "Hate," "Approch," "Cruelty," "Incest," and "Shen Sammersayd." All of the videos were uploaded on 20 March except for “Incest”, which is uploaded 19 March. All videos are added to Kubosava on 22 March. On 23 March, 2014, a video titled "新的皮肤" (Chinese for "new skin") was anonymously uploaded to the website vid.me. The video has the same style as Meat videos and other sewnkin videos, and seems to have been filmed in the same locations. The next day, this video was reuploaded by Tenole Beking to Kubosava, now retitled "Beginning" in Russian. On 28 March, 2014, Meatsleep joined YouTube and uploaded the first (known) video titled "fournine." On 19 April, 2014, Meat reuploaded three of the original seven Sewnkin videos: "sewnkin 1” as “circle” (now "新しいスキン"), “sewnkin 3” as “ₛₑ⍒⎍ⓚ⑊⭔”, and “sewnkin 5” as “foreverhome.” On 24 May, 2014, Meat uploaded a video called "BIRTHRIGHT." This video was then reuploaded by Tenole Beking to Kubosava and retitled it "Excellence" in Russian. In the summer of 2014, Kubosava was reuploading all of Meat's videos, usually a day or two after the original date of publication.https://www.reddit.com/r/videomeat/comments/3jpog8/partial_timeline/ On 2 October, 2015, Meat released a video titled 飧 飧 飧 飧 飧 飧 飧 飧 飧, in which the transcript is a reference to the sewnkin video "Five hundred fifty-five thousand five hundred fifty five." Videos See also: List of Meatsleep videos and List of Lost Meatsleep Videos Meat has released a documented total of 91 videos on their channel, but the channel currently has one video up on their channel: "No More." Theories Multiple Users theory A recent theory states that multiple people may be running the channel Meat. Locations in many of their videos are Japan and Canada, which is what sparked the theory. This was later proven to be true, based upon the video "No More." Serial Killer theory The most popular theory about Meat is that the user is a serial killer, more specifically a cannibal, which is where the title came from. The user may also be a stalker or kidnapper, which is an apparent theme in many of their videos as well. ARG theory Many theories also suggest that Meat may just be an Alternate Reality Game, or ARG for short. An ARG is an interactive networked narrative that uses the real world as a platform and uses transmedia storytelling to deliver a story that may be altered by players' ideas or actions. Nickum theory A woman named Jordyn Nickum was theorised to be the person behind the YouTube account. Her YouTube channel was a featured channel on Meat's YouTube account. She only uploaded one video, titled "Sick Puppy Crying For Help." The video was of a 6 week old chihuahua puppy named Bailey, which was sick with something Nickum would not state. Nickum set up a GoFundMe fundraiser to raise $500 for her dog to get medical attention. The fundraiser only raised $35 before being taken down, which led to the take down of the video and her YouTube account. She explained that she was getting harassed for supposedly swindling money from people, as well as having people ask about her connection with Meat, and some people calling her a "serial killer" in the comments. She, however, has denied this claim. Nickum expressed genuine fear that a "serial killer" is linked to her, and she explained she doesn't know who Meat is and has nothing to do with them. A friend of hers explained on Twitter that she is not involved with Meat and is afraid of the whole situation. Prank Gone Wrong Theory This theory spawned from the video titled 'No More', in which whoever was typing stated that it was all harmless at first, but then got ugly. Maybe the channel was all a harmless joke with every video going through heavy editing, but the content was getting boring, so the people working with Meat got real victims to torture, and threatened the channel owner with death if he didn't upload the videos. Then finally put it to a stop. However, there may be something happening between March and October of 2016, as one video is titled 'Martober'. Maybe a new Meatsleep or Sewnkin channel will spawn! Reoccurring Themes Repeated themes in many of Meat's videos: *Multiple references to Canada in many of the films *The phrase "Sewn kin," an anagram for "new skin." *Meatsleep's titles and comments are often in different languages *Warped audio and/or footage (harsh editing) *Many cryptic/hidden messages, some visible in the videos, and some only visible through spectrogram. *Meatsleep is notorious for deleting videos, sometimes minutes after publication. *Pleonasm, the use of more words or parts of words than is necessary for clear expression *Jumpscares. This is an effect that is rarely used, but jumpscares have been seen in the videos "martober", "fournine", "commencement," and "sallutujuq." Facts In January of 2016, the Meatsleep YouTube channel was reported to the vigilante group Anonymous due to concerns that real crimes were being flaunted. Approximately one week later, all of the channel's previous videos were taken down and the infamous "No More." video was uploaded. Meatsleep is a group of eleven people living in eight separate countries, as revealed in the video "No More." Those eleven people are known by their first names as Jay, Melissa, Steven, Josh, Peter, Markus, George, Naoki, Tom, Lena, and Brian. Of those people, Melissa, Peter, and George were in charge of the @sewnkin Twitter account. These eleven participants live in one of the eight countries: Japan, Germany, Estonia, Netherlands, United States of America, Canada, Australia, and Brazil. The programs used to produce Meat's videos are: Anvil Studio for composition, kden live for editing, and Audacity for audio and music.http://pastebin.com/8ZaDS1Au All of the decisions based upon the story of Meatsleep were based upon the roll of a dice. Decisions such as who films the video, who makes the audio, who edits the video, and the use of rumours in the videos were settled using a dice. Other decisions that add to the story such as gender, participants, and whether or not Meatsleep is a cannibal, rapist, kidnapper, or oddball were also decided using this system. Profile Profile photo Icon1.JPG|1 dp.jpg|2 Profile photo 3.png|3 #Cropped image of hunted feral pigs (30 March, 2014 - 22 December, 2015) #"dp." Blurry, tinted image of a pig with an upside-down white cross. (22 December, 2015 - 14 January, 2016) #"3." An all-white image. (14 January, 2016 - Present) Profile header Mm.jpeg|1 Tortu.jpg|2 Jenn.jpg|3 Profile photo 3.png|4 #"Mm." Image of unattended public restrooms. (30 March, 2014 - 25 October, 2015) #"Tortu." Dark image of a man with only his eye visible. (25 October, 2015 - 22 December, 2015) #"Jenn." The image comes from the Sewnkin video "sewn kin 6." (22 December, 2015 - 14 January, 2016) #"3." An all-white image. (14 January, 2016 - Present) Gallery Feral Hogs.jpg|1 Twitter icon.png|2 #The image of the pigs that Meat used on their YouTube account comes from a Florida newsletter created in 2006. The image shows hunted feral pigs, courtesy of Florida SART. The description of the photo is "According to APHIS Wildlife Services, regulated hunting is not controlling Florida’s exploding population of feral hogs."http://www.flsart.org/newsletter/sent-06-12.jsp #Sewnkin's Twitter profile photo References